A number of products, such as window sprays, deodorants, starches, hand lotions, hair sprays and the like are available in dispensers of the pump type. A variety of pump dispensers are currently available, and a number of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat., such as U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,463,093, 3,680,790, 3,406,909, 3,796,375, 3,500,760, 3,774,849, 3,627,206 and 4,082,222.
One such device, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No., 3,463,093 has met with substantial acceptance. However, the cost of its manufacture and the tendency of certain of its parts to become clogged and to stick as it is used have been drawbacks in its use on occasion.
Thus, there remains a need for improved pumps which are more effective and which minimize clogging and sticking, as well as pumps which are more efficiently and effectively manufactured. The pump of this invention provides a number of such advantages.